A Ghost Story
by nekonekoichigo
Summary: Teams 7, 8 and 10 celebrates their return from recent missions with barbeque - and ghost stories. But suddenly Sasuke leaves the group without any explanation and Naruto follows him home. What will happen when he finds out Sasuke's reason? NaruSasu


Author's note: This is a one-shot I planned for my friend Jenny for Christmas. Unfortunately the story took a turn that I didn't like and I felt like I had to fix it before I could finish it and give it to her, so she didn't get it for Christmas... But this is still her story! So, Jenny-chan, this story is for you! (That's also the main reason it's NaruSasu and not SasuNaru. She kind of has a thing for seme Naruto :P)

Age: I imagine that they are 13 in this story. It's before Sasuke left and if this story's events had actually occured in the manga, I can't see how the hell Sasuke would have been able to leave the village and Naruto behind! Stupid bastard.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Yaoi (NaruSasu); language; lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sasuke does. And vice versa.

* * *

**A Ghost Story**

"So... Anyone up for ghost stories?" Kiba asked.

Team 7, 8 and 10 had all come back from their mission on the same day and had decided to do something together for old friendship's sake. That's why they found themselves sitting by a camp-fire on the outskirts of the forest leading away from Konahogakure. They had just finished their barbeque when Kiba suggested they should tell ghost stories.

"Ghost stories? How old do you think we are Kiba, ten?" Ino said sarcastically and Sakura, who was sitting next to her in the ring around the fire, nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh come on Ino!" Naruto said a little to loud, directing his attention towards the blond girl. "What difference does three years make? Besides, you _never_ get too old for ghost stories!"

"Agree," Shino said, who sat next to Kiba. The four remaining kids also made their presence known, but in more non-verbal ways. Hinata dropped her tea-cup as Naruto spoke up; Shikamaru yawned and rested his head on tree he was leaning against; Chouji was still eating the left-overs of the barbeque and Sasuke just snorted, obviously finding ghost stories to be a very silly idea but too proud to even tell them he actually thought so.

"Okay!" Kiba said, a huge grin spreading across his features. "I'll go first." He leaned closer to the fire so that his face was illuminated by the light and began his story.

"Once upon a time there lived a young couple. They were very happy, because they loved each other very much and that love resulted in that they were soon to become parents, as the woman was pregnant. They lived in a small, friendly village where everyone knew each other. The young couple were great friends with their next-door neighbours, which were two brothers almost the same age as themselves."

"One night, the two brothers were invited to the young couple for dinner. They ate and then decided to celebrate with some sake, everyone except the woman of course, who would soon become a mother. The older of the two brothers had a little too much to drink and he confessed his love to the married woman. This angered her husband who challenged him to a sword's duel. Even though the wife and the younger brother tried to stop the contestants they did not succeed and they fought and the older brother killed the husband."

"His wife was devastated and as she cried over her dead husband the older brother suggested that she would now marry him and he would be the father of her child. The woman flew at him and yelled that she would rather die than marry him. The older brother became angry and said that 'if he could not have her, no man could!' and he killed the woman and her unborn child."

"The younger brother who had witnessed the entire scene stood frozen to the ground. Never before had he seen his brother so angry and he started to fear for his own life. When his brother turned towards him with the sword, he knew he should flee but he couldn't. Instead, he fell to his knees and begged his brother not to kill him. The older brother said that if he promised to leave the village and never tell anyone about what had happened that night, he would let him live. If not, he would not hesitate to kill him. Finally, the younger brother rediscovered the use of his legs and and fled as fast as they allowed him."

Kiba paused for dramatic effect and looked around him to see the others' reactions. Hinata looked frightened with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly wrapped around them. Ino and Sakura looked much more interested now than they had done before. Shikamaru seemed to have fallen asleep against his tree and was snoring softly. That's when Kiba caught sight of Sasuke. He sat completely still, arms resting on his knees and hands balled into fists. He was white as a sheet and his eyes were wide and cold. Kiba was just about to ask him if he was alright when Naruto's impatient voice broke his concentration.

"Hey dog-breath! Are you going to finish the story today or what?"

Kiba snorted. "Of course I am! Just thought I'd give the story some time to sink in before I move on to the main part. It's called a dramatic effect, idiot." He took a deep breath and glanced at Sasuke again before he continued the story where he'd broke off.

"The younger brother travelled north, being forced to sleep outside and beg for food, sometimes steal, as he had no money. Also, he was constantly haunted by his conscience and was not feeling well. Soon he became ill and as he was lying for his death, cold and alone in the forest, he was visited by the spirits of the dead husband and wife, his old friends. They told him that if he died then, without ever telling anyone about what had really happened, his spirit would never find peace. They also told him that his older brother had blamed their murders on him. The dying man started crying. He cursed his fate but most of all, he cursed his older – "

Kiba broke off as Sasuke suddenly stood up. He was breathing rather heavily and was staring into the forest before him, a vacant expression on his face. He seemed to somehow get a grip on himself because he said "This is stupid," only to quickly turn around and run back towards the village. Everyone was staring after him, the same surprised look on all their faces before Ino voiced what they were all thinking.

"What was that about?" she asked in a rather worried tone of voice.

"I don't know," Sakura answered her. "Should we follow him?"

"I'll go get him," Naruto said and got up. "Just continue the story Kiba, I'll be back with Sasuke in no time." And he left the same way Sasuke had.

Sasuke was fast and had a headstart and Naruto had to go at max speed to be able to catch up with him, which he did by the time Sasuke reached his home in the Uchiha district.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as the Uchiha opened the door. Sasuke completely ignored his friend and slipped inside, quickly closing the door but not fast enough as Naruto had the chance to slip his foot in before it closed. Sasuke growled angrily.

"What are you doing moron? Take your damn foot away."

"No," Naruto said. "Not until you either let me in or come back with me."

"What?" Sasuke asked him irritably. "I just left – why should I go back? And why the hell should I let you into my house?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because we're friends?"

Sasuke just snorted.

"Oh come on Sasuke... Just let me talk to you for a moment."

"We are talking."

"Damn it Sasuke! Let me in!"

"No."

"Let go of the door!"

"No, _you_ let go of _my_ door."

"Only if you do so too and let me in."

Sasuke grit his teeth. The idiot could be quite a pain in the ass sometimes and he refused to let him win this argument!

"Please?" came Naruto's soft, pleading voice from the other side of the door. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. It was such a pitiful sound and it took Sasuke completely by surprise, making him forget completely about his decision not to let Naruto win their argument.

"Hn," he snorted and moved away from the door. He could never stay mad at Naruto when he used that voice, sounding like a lonely and hurt little fox.

Naruto smiled. Somehow, that voice always worked on Sasuke.

"Thank you," he murmered in that same voice and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Sasuke didn't say anything but instead took his shoes off and left the entrance hall. Naruto copied and then followed him into the kitchen. He was excited; he had never been inside Sasuke's home before.

In the middle of the room stood a low table on a large, white rug. There was a door across from where he stood, presumably leading outside, and four rather small windows: two over the sink, next to that door, and two next to the refridgerator on the left side of where Naruto stood. He watched as Sasuke walked over to the sink.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Sasuke asked without turning around to look at the blond.

"Ehm... Yeah, sure," Naruto answered.

Sasuke poured them two glasses of water and handed one to Naruto, who accepted it with a mumbled "thanks". Sasuke leaned his lower back against the sink, facing Naruto.

"So... Are you going to tell me why you followed me here and forced me to let you inside?"

Naruto hesitated a fraction of a second before answering him.

"I told them I'd bring you back."

Before Sasuke had a chance to retort he continued. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was a complete waste of time."

"Was not," Naruto countered. "Is that really what you think?" His sky blue eyes locked with Sasuke's dark, almost black ones. He thought he saw another answer there.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, not breaking eye contact with those bright eyes. "The story was total crap."

"It was not!" Naruto said angrily, turning his head away from Sasuke. "It was great! Damn, I should have stayed and listened to the end of it instead of following your gloomy ass here. I want to know what happened to the younger brother after the spirits came to warn him and if he beat his brother or –"

"Shut up!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, breaking Naruto off mid-sentence. He was gripping his glass so hard his knuckles were white and his hand was shaking, the water threatening to spill over.

"What?" Naruto said, annoyed and looking up at Sasuke again. He froze when he saw the raven's usually handsome face contorted with so much anger and disgust he looked almost sinister. "Sasuke, what – ? What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke started laughing lowly, a dark laugh avoid of all happiness. "You really are stupid, aren't you? Don't you see the connection?"

"What connection?" the blond asked blankly.

"Gods you really are an idiot," Sasuke said tiredly and finally put his half-empty glass down. "Where are you Naruto?"

Said blonde blinked, confused. "Ehm... I was under the impression that I was in your house."

"And where is that?"

"Here of course, in Konoha – "

"And where more exactly in Konoha?"

"Umm, the Uchiha district – "

"Then _why_ Naruto am I the _only_ Uchiha living here?" Sasuke said the last words in both frustration and desperation.

"Why? Because... Because..." Naruto's eyes widened as finally the meaning behind Sasuke's words dawned on him.

"Finally caught on, have you?" Sasuke said harshly, avoiding Naruto's searching gaze to instead stare at the wall.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried. "I didn't realise..."

"Of course you didn't because you never think!" Sasuke spat angrily, almost kicking Naruto for being so slow. He was losing his composure; he needed to get away from Naruto, to be alone so he could get himself together and once again repress his feelings, at least so that no one else would notice. He glanced at the door which lead out of the kitchen and into the back yard. Before he could make a run for it, he felt arms wrap around him. Sasuke's eyes widened and for a moment, he lost his train of thought.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

People might call Naruto slow and blunt, even stupid, but he had seen the sadness in the Uchiha's eyes and heard the desperation in his voice. He knew what Sasuke was going through and he knew he hurt. He knew that pain all too well. So instead of getting angry at Sasuke's indignified remark, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, therefore preventing him from running away, because he had not missed that glance towards the door.

Whatever Sasuke might have been expecting, it wasn't this. He had expected Naruto to be angry and hurt, to talk back, fight or maybe even leave. He had not expected Naruto to hug him tightly. The blond was slightly shorter than him and he rested his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Shut up," he finally said. "And don't even think about running away, because it won't get you far. The pain will still be there Sasuke, even if you run forever. And you know what? It's okay for you to be angry and sad. If you want to you can even take out your frustration on me. If you want to talk, I'll listen. I know what you're going through."

"Naruto..." Sasuke began, but then his anger came back full force, replacing the confusion from moments ago and he shoved Naruto away. His eyes glowed red with the Sharingan, which had activated in his anger, as he stared at his best friend.

"Idiot! You think you know how I feel? You think you know my pain? You have no idea! You have no idea what it feels like to lose everyone you care about... to watch your parents get murdered by your own brother: the brother you grew up with and loved and know that you're too weak to stop him!"

Sasuke took the glass he had held in his hand a few minutes earlier and threw it at Naruto. The blond ducked and the glass shattered against the wall.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have to re-live the events of that night in your nightmares and know that you're still too weak to kill him!" At this point, Sasuke broke eye-contact with Naruto and turned towards the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, terrified to let him get away and he threw himself at the Uchiha, tackling him to the floor. Sasuke tried to get away but ended up on his back with Naruto straddling his waist and holding his wrists in a tight grip at either side of his head.

"Moron, get off me!" Sasuke growled, his eyes back to their normal dark brown colour and glaring at the blond who was sitting on top of him.

"No!" Naruto said forcefully. "Not until you listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you? I'm not interested in anything you have to say! Now get off me!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, wondering if he had heard that right.

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry that you hurt and I might not able to take your pain away, but you're not alone!"

Their faces were so close to each other. Blue eyes, bluer than anything Sasuke had ever seen, bluer than the very sky on a clear day was staring into his own dark pools with an intensity that was almost painful and absolutely breathtaking. He forgot why he was angry. He almost forgot where he was and who he was. All he could concentrate on were those eyes.

"Sasuke, please..." Naruto continued and he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes once again widened in surprise. Was Naruto _kissing_ him? This clearly went beyond "friendly" behaviour. He knew he should probably protest, but as Naruto's lips moved against his and his tongue darted out to lick at the seam of the Sasuke's lips, his blue eyes now closed, Sasuke still did nothing to stop him. Naruto must have noticed how unresponsive his friend was because as he drew back, his eyes were concerned.

"Sasuke?"

Still the raven said nothing, he just stared blankly at Naruto. Naruto sat up fully, releasing Sasuke's wrists as one of his hands scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and he let out a false, shaky laugh, looking anywhere but at the Uchiha.

"Sorry 'bout that, I don't know what came over me... It won't happen again."

Naruto gasped as he was yanked back down by Sasuke, who used his now free hands to grab the fabric of the blond's jacket. Naruto instinctively put his arms on either side of the Uchiha's head to keep himself from falling completely on the raven. He stared questionly at him. Sasuke's eyes were hard and determined.

"Don't say that," he said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Say what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"That it won't happen again."

Before Naruto had time to say anything more, Sasuke clashed their mouths together once more. This caught the blond by surprise but he was soon kissing the raven haired boy back and trying to gain control over the kiss. He tried again to flick his tongue against Sasuke's lips and Sasuke parted them slightly, allowing Naruto's tongue entrance to his mouth. Naruto moved his tongue over Sasuke's gums and teeth to finally clash with Sasuke's own, making them both moan into the kiss at the feeling.

Naruto leaned down on his elbows so that his hands could find their way into Sasuke's unruly dark hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. His fingers sensually massaged Sasuke's scalp while Sasuke's own hands were still on Naruto's chest, the only thing that separated their bodies, pulling down the zipper on his orange jacket while still never breaking the kiss until their need for air became too strong, as they both seemed to have forgotten to breathe.

Sasuke took this opportunity to pull at Naruto's jacket, trying to get the offending garment off. The blond helped him by sitting up and shrugging out of it and then tossing it to the side before attacking Sasuke's neck with kisses and nips. Sasuke gasped as Naruto bit down harshly on his skin, only to run his tongue over the small hurt.

"Moron..." he murmered. Naruto just snickered against his neck, one of his hands moving to the hem of the raven's blue t-shirt. Pulling it up slightly, he let his fingers ghost over Sasuke's stomach and up his chest until they flicked at one of Sasuke's nipples. The Uchiha's breath hitched and he tried to buck his hips, but was unsuccessful as Naruto was holding him down.

"Fuck Naruto, can you at least get off my stomach?"

Naruto frowned down at him but did as he was told and got off Sasuke. He took a moment to look Sasuke over as the other teen sat up, leaning back on his hands. His lips were a little swollen and tinted a soft red from their intense kissing, his hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled, his shirt slightly pulled up to reveal smooth, pale skin. Naruto's gaze went even lower only to notice the evident bulge in the Uchiha's shorts. He grinned.

"I guess I'm doing a good job."

Sasuke snorted but smirked as he caught sight of Naruto's also obvious erection.

"I guess I'm doing quite a good job too."

"Don't get cocky, Uchiha," Naruto said as he relocated himself between Sasuke's legs. "Because that can easily be taken care of."

He let his hand move over Sasuke's erection and the raven gasped.

"In fact..." Naruto said contemplatory, "I think maybe I should do just that."

He grabbed Sasuke's shaft through the fabric of his shorts and the dark haired boy had to bite back a moan as Naruto's hand began to stroke him.

"Idiot... At least do it properly," he hissed. Naruto couldn't help but laugh and he leaned closer to Sasuke so that they were nose to nose.

"Impatient as always, Sasuke. Just relax for once and enjoy the ride."

Naruto leant in to give Sasuke the briefest of kisses on the lips and then continued south. He kissed along his jaw line, his neck and both his collar bones. He kissed his chest and nipples through his shirt and then his stomach until he was face to face with the erection he had been stroking all the while. He gave it the softest of kisses as his hands moved to pull Sasuke's shorts and boxers down his hips.

Sasuke had long ago closed his eyes to try to focus on the sensations that Naruto's kisses and touches left in their wake. He felt Naruto's body shift slightly and the hand that had been stroking him left his dick to instead be replaced by those tender lips that were driving him crazy with desire from their teasing. His mind barely had time to register that Naruto's hands were now working elsewhere before his shorts and boxers were pulled down and his leaking member was engulfed in warm, wet heat. He couldn't hold back the surprised whimper that escaped him and he opened his eyes, only to see that blond head bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Fuck.... Naruto..." Sasuke moaned. He was breathing hard and his arms were shaking from his efforts to stay in a sitting position. As something was abruptly shoved into his mouth he opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them again, and saw that it was two of Naruto's fingers. He bit him. Naruto's mouth left Sasuke's cock with a loud 'plop'.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" he said angrily. "You are supposed to _lick_ them, not _bite_ me!"

Sasuke glared at him but as Naruto once again occupied himself on Sasuke's erection, he did as he was told and started to lick his fingers. A low moan could be heard from the blond and the vibration of it travelled down Sasuke's arousal, taking him even closer towards the edge. He could feel that he was close and just as he was about to climax, all stimulation vanished and so did Naruto's fingers. Sasuke was just about to ask the blond what was going on as a finger was pushed inside his ass. He tensed up immidiately and glared at Naruto.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he growled.

"What do you think I'm doing? I have to stretch you! Now, relax!"

"...What?!"

Naruto sighed. "I have to stretch you if I'm going to be inside you. It's for your own good, so try to relax so I can move my finger."

Sasuke blushed in embaressment from Naruto's words, but he was determined to believe that it was because he was angry.

"And when did I give you permission to shove your fingers up my ass?" he said in a cold voice.

"Please, Sasuke? Just try to relax," Naruto said as his other hand started to stroke Sasuke's neglected cock. Sasuke groaned and felt himself relax as the stimulation returned. He could feel Naruto's finger moving inside him but he tried to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain. At least until Naruto inserted a second finger.

"Damnit Naruto! That hurt!" Sasuke said angrily and bit his lip to try to forget about the pain in his ass.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It would be easier if we had any lube but I cannot see anything in this room that could work as lubrication."

"Whatever. Just move."

Naruto slowly moved his fingers and scissored them, all the while also stroking Sasuke's aching arousal and placing tender kisses to his still clothed chest. As the pain turned into more of a dull ache, all Naruto's ministrations stopped. Sasuke looked to see what was happening and found Naruto removing his own pants and boxers, freeing his own leaking cock. He gulped. Naruto was bigger than he was and blond curls, slightly darker than the hair on his head, could be seen at the base. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry as he couldn't stop staring at the blond.

Naruto grunted as he began to stroke himself, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. Some had already began to roll down his erection from the long time that it had been neglected.

A thought struck Sasuke. "You're going to use your own pre-cum as lube?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Naruto asked him back, his voice a little breathless.

"No," Sasuke answered. He was feeling rather anxious but also so aroused he could care less. "Just hurry up and get it over with," he added in a bored tone of voice and lay down.

Naruto smirked at him. He considered his preparations done and moved to pull Sasuke's legs up and put them at each side of his body before guiding his erection to Sasuke's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked but he did not wait for Sasuke to answer before pushing inside.

Sasuke groaned in pain. "Idiot."

"I love you too, " Naruto said before pulling the last bit in until he was fully sheathed inside Sasuke. They were both breathing hard.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Just move," was Sasuke's only response and Naruto did as he was told. He pulled almost all the way out only to slam in hard again. This elicited a moan from his lover. He repeated this a couple of times before shifting his angle and slamming in again, which made Sasuke cry out in pleasure. Naruto had found his prostate.

"Ah! Naruto!"

Naruto groaned. If Sasuke was going to shout his name like that he wasn't going to last long. He set a rhythm; in and out and each time the head of his cock brushed against Sasuke's prostate and he cried out, begging Naruto to go faster and harder. They were both panting and the sounds they made echoed off the walls in the otherwise silent kitchen. Their bodies were slick with sweat and slid easily against each other. Both boys could feel that tightening feeling in their stomachs that told them that they were close.

As Naruto once again slammed hard into Sasuke, his raven's vision blackened and he came hard with a loud cry. As he climaxed, his inner walls clamped down on Naruto and sqeezed him harder than the blond thought was even possible and neither he could fend off his orgasm any longer. Sasuke could feel Naruto's warm cum unload inside his ass and seconds later, Naruto collapsed on Sasuke, tired and spent. Sasuke groaned. All his muscles felt sore.

"Move, moron," he said and pushed at Naruto's shoulders but couldn't muster much strenght in the state he was in. Naruto groaned unapproveingly but pulled out of Sasuke and rolled off and onto his side. The two boys lay there side by side in the after-glow of their orgasms as their breathing evened out.

"Damn, that was good," Naruto said.

"Hn," came Sasuke's response.

When Naruto felt that his arms could support him again, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared down at Sasuke, a miscievous grin spreading across his face.

"Who would ever have thought an Uchiha could scream that much," he teased. Sasuke hit him in the arm, but it wasn't such a powerful blow since he was still drained. Damn. He needed to sleep. Naruto seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Where's your bedroom? I don't feel much like passing out on the kitchen floor if I can help it."

"I'm coming with you," Sasuke said as he got up. He winced. Cum was leaking out of his ass and down his thighs and he could feel a growing pain in his lower back. That would probably hurt even worse in the morning.

"Follow me," he added. They picked up their discarded clothes from the floor and moved out of the kitchen on the way to Sasuke's bedroom for a good night's sleep. What they both failed to notice was the wide-eyed group of people outside the kitchen windows, who had come to check on them to make sure everything was fine as the two boys never made it back to the camp-fire. When they had found out why however, they had all sported major nosebleeds and the shinobi teens were now suffering of major blood-loss due to Naruto's and Sasuke's "friendly" activites, but none of them could really say they were sorry they had come there.

* * *

A/N: I've been working on this story for half a year, so it would really make me happy if anyone would take their time to review and tell me what you thought about it... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :) When my friend Jenny, to whom I wrote this story, read it she told me she thought it was amazing and that she loved the ending. She said: "I wouldn't mind to be there either!" And neither would I! It made me so happy that she liked it :')


End file.
